Oreimo Episode 02
is the second episode of Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. The episode was written by Hideyuki Kurata and directed by Toru Kitahata, with storyboards by Keiichiro Kawaguchi. It was broadcast in Japan on October 10, 2010. Synopsis After school, Kirino Kousaka finds out that Kyousuke Kousaka hasn't finished the game Let's Fall in Love with Little Sister! and, in her room, gives him some hints on playing it after giving him a sermon for being incompetent. Kirino wants Kyousuke to hurry as well, as she plans on giving Kyousuke more games from her personal collection to play with, much to Kyousuke's shock. Kyousuke wonders if Kirino has any friends to share her knowledge with eroge with, and Kirino gave a vague answer. He then suggests Kirino to make fellow otaku friends so that she can talk with people with similar interests. Kirino protests and does not want herself classified as one of them; she adores anime, manga and eroge very much, but is cautious of its possible impact to how people look at her. Kirino goes to ask him on any tips on making otaku friends without having her identity exposed, but Kyousuke, can't help him on that topic. At school, Kyousuke broods at breaktime as Manami wonders about his condition. He assures her that he is fine, but Manami obliges Kyousuke to tell him his problems. left|thumb|230px Later, Kyousuke meets up with Kirino to tell her about a possible way to make friends through the Internet: through Social Networking Services (or SNS's). Kirino suspects "Neighbor-girl" Minami to be the one who gave Kyousuke the idea, and though Kyousuke did not reject her assumption, he defends Minami by telling his sister to avoid badmouthing him. Meanwhile, Kirino enters an SNS under the username kiririn (きりりん). Soon, a user named [[Saori Bajeena|'Saori']] (沙織) contacted Kirino and, as moderator of the "Otaku Girls Unite" community, welcomes Kirino. The message also includes an invitation to an ofukai in Akihabara. The day of the ofukai arrives, and Kirino drags Kyousuke to join her to the trip. Although Kyousuke gets always pushed away by Kirino, she brought him along anyway, as she is still a first-timer. That is, not considering that the ofukai will be girls-only. thumb|230px Kyousuke decides to help out with his sister from a distance. He goes to the meeting place, which turns out to be a maid cafe much to his shock, and gets to experience first-hand the amentities of being a customer of a maid cafe, including being called with a title. Kyousuke did not expect the maid to choose "Onii-chan" to refer to him, and despite being uncomfortable about it, goes with his order. Soon, a group of girls arrive, among them is Kirino, a girl in a Gothic Lolita attire, and a towering girl wearing glasses. The girl in glasses then spoke about a one-hour reservation under the name "Saori Bajeena"; Kyousuke almost drowns over a glass of water when he hears the name "Saori" and "Bajeena"; the first name suggests that she is the moderator that gave a welcome message to Kirino, and the last name is too suggestive for anyone unfamiliar with the name. Soon, the ofukai starts, with Saori introducing herself first before opening a period of open discussion among members. From a distance, Kyousuke can notice how difficult Kirino's situation is, not being able to blend in well with fellow otaku. Meanwhile, he eats the rice omelette he has ordered. One hour has passed, and Saori finally draws the ofukai to a close after a short gift exchange session. Everyone leaves from the restaurant, while Kirino, seemingly disheartened, gets a pat on the head by Kyousuke. The elder of the Kousaka siblings receive some of the younger's frustration and decides that they can do some sightseeing in Akihabara for the meantime. left|thumb|230px Outside, they saw Saori approach them. After clearing up some of her misunderstandings about Kirino and Kyousuke looking like a couple, Saori invites the two to an afterparty at a fastfood chain, where they join the girl wearing the Gothic Lolita attire: Kuroneko. The afterparty begins, and the seemingly quiet Kuroneko voices out her opinions towards Saori, joined by Kirino. Kyousuke is shocked by their personality and asks Kuroneko and Kirino to apologize, but Saori assures him that she is not affected by taunts they threw. thumb|230px Soon, Kuroneko snaps at Kirino's choice of clothing, which she deems as inappropriate in an ofukai. Kirino tries to fight back by tyring to insult Kuroneko's clothing as "trying to cosplay Suigintou". Kuroneko proceeds on placing herself, her choice of clothing, and the anime she watches (entitled Maschera) superior to Kirino's, and a "flame war" erupts between the two. Kyousuke plays the referee once again, and he slips by calling anime "just an anime". After receiving two pairs of sharp glaring eyes, retires to his seat, where Saori is relieved to see the two "getting along", despite continuing to insult each other. Kyousuke feels the commotion attracting too much attention, and they decide to move out elsewhere. thumb|left|230px Inside Comic Toranoana, a shop dedicated to fan works called doujin, Kuroneko points out that Stardust Witch Meruru is an outlet for lustful minds doujin-wise, and Kirino tries to fight back by telling that Maschera doujins focus only on BL (boy love). After going to more shops and browsing anime merchandise, Saori and Kuroneko bid farewell in the train station. Soon, they head off home and the siblings' trip becomes the topic. The two try their best to skip details. thumb|230px The night for the two seems to go smoothly, except for Kyousuke, who is still in grips when it comes to playing eroge. Kirino, meanwhile, studies in her room. Soon, Kyousuke manages to finish Shiori's story in Let's Fall in Love with Little Sister! and celebrates, though he instantly returns to being gloomy, realizing that he is being pulled into the world of eroge by his sister. Later that night, Kyousuke goes to return the eroge to Kirino after having to explain the best parts of the game. Soon, the topic shifts to the ofukai that was concluded, and she tells him that she has Kuroneko and Saori in her contacts and is talking about the next ofukai. She does not admit that she did made friends, but Kyousuke knows that the ofukai was somewhat fruitful. As Kyousuke slumps back to bed, he assumes that the life counseling session is over. Adapted from This episode of Oreimo is based on the Chapter 2 of the light novels. New characters *Kuroneko *Saori Bajeena *Kirara Hoshino Trivia *This is the first episode of Oreimo that has opening credits; however, the series has yet to show closing credits. *An IRL Meeting, called in Japan as an ofukai (オフ会) or "offline assembly". This is usually done by members of a certain online group to interact with fellow members face-to-face. *The gift Kirino recieves in this episode is never seen again. *In the Light Novel, the cafe named Cure Maid is called Pretty Garden. Cultural References *'Saori Bajeenas surname comes from '''Quattro Bajeena', a pseudonym of Char Aznable, a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. *Kirino compared Kuroneko's clothes to cosplaying Suigintou, a character from the series Rozen Maiden. *'Comic Toranoana' and Animate, mentioned by some members of the "Otaku Girls Unite!" community are real-life anime merchandise stores located in Akihabara. Likewise, the maid cafe where they dine in, Cure Maid, is a real-life maid cafe and, in fact, is the first maid cafe in Japan. Quotes ko:TV 애니메이션 1기/2화 Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes